Happily Ever After
by Gleek and Potterhead
Summary: Life after Hogwarts. Ginny and Harry's love story. *Note I have noticed that alot of people have favorited or followed my story but i would love more reviews with it
1. Proposal

**Hello! This is the first chapter of my first Fan Fiction Review and I will post more soon!**

* * *

As she walked down the lane, she thought of everything that had happened in the last year. Harry had defeated Voldemort, and Ron and Hermione had gotten married. Those tragic days after Fred, Tonks, and Lupin died, everyone had been depressed. George especially was devastated by the lost of his twin. Everyone tried to cheer him up but it was no use. Ginny kept trying even after everyone else had given up, but she soon realized he really just wanted to be left alone. After Lupin and Tonks died, everyone was worried for Teddy, their little boy. Teddy always loved the attention and to Ginny's surprise, Harry was always around him. Maybe it was because of the similarity between Teddy and himself, or it was because Harry was just really good with children. Ginny was of course getting her hopes up that she would really end up with Harry for the rest of her life, but it was always nice to take her mind off of everything else.

* * *

As she was nearing the Burrow, she ran into Harry.

"Hello." she said.

"Hi. I was just looking for you…. I had a question." he started. "I was wondering…. I was wondering if…"

"Oh spit it out Harry!"

He knelt on one knee in front of me and pulled a small beautiful ring out of his pocket.

"I was wondering if you would marry me."

Ginny just stood there in shock, not knowing what to say. "Um….."

"I get it, its okay really….."

"No no. I was just at a loss of words…. Yes I will marry you!"

"Really? You will?"

"Yeah, really."

He slid the ring onto her finger and then pulled her into a long sweet kiss. She intertwined her hands in his hair and they stayed that way until Ron shouted to them from the window and told them to get a room.

* * *

They walked in the house and were greeted by Molly and the now two year old Teddy Lupin.

"Hey Mum guess what?"

"What is it Ginny dear?"

Ginny held out her hand to show off the ring that glinted in the sun.

"We are getting married!"

"Oh! Oh! That's wonderful darling! When did this happen?"

"Just now on the front lawn."

"Oh boy I missed it! I was so busy with Teddy that I didn't ever hear you guys."

Ginny was positive that she couldn't be any more happy than this in this moment. She turned to Harry and kissed him deeply. Molly busied herself with cutting vegetables in the kitchen for dinner. Teddy toddled up and clung to Harry's leg until he reluctantly pulled away to give the small child attention. Ginny admired Harry playing with the boy, smiling as he tickled Teddy. Harry hoisted the child up onto his shoulders but Molly scolded him so he put Teddy down. Teddy went running as the door opened revealing Arthur.

"Daddy guess what?" She asked again.

"What pumpkin?"

Again she held out her hand as she said "We are getting married!"

"That is wonderful darling!"

Ginny was pleased her father approved and went to help her mother in the kitchen.

When everyone was home that night Harry and Ginny told everyone else the news. After that, all anyone talked about was the wedding. Even George seems a little happier. The atmosphere was cheerful as everyone sat down for a celebratory dinner.

"Ooo! You should have the wedding on the beach by Bill and Fleur's house!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Oh what a wonderful idea Hermione!" Molly gushed.

Ginny just sat back listening and exchanging a glance with Harry every now and then ever though he was busy with the task of feeding Teddy.

* * *

Later that night, after everyone was in bed, Harry softly knocked on Ginny's door. She met him with a loving kiss pulling him inside as she kissed him.

* * *

The next morning they left the room together but ran into George on the way down.

"Moooooooooooooooorning." he said.

Ginny blushed as they said good morning in return. In the kitchen they were welcomed by Arthur and Molly. They sat down at the table as Molly put down two plates heaping with food.

"Thanks Mum."

"Yeah, Thanks Mrs. Weasly." Said Harry

"Oh no problem dears." Molly said as she bustles back to the stove. "So when were you thinking of having the wedding?"

"We hadn't really talked about yet, but, I was thinking this fall so we have enough time to plan and it is my favorite season." Ginny said thinking aloud.

"Good idea Ginny. I also liked Hermione's idea about having the wedding on the beach." Harry agreed.

"Oh yes, me too."

Ginny started to imagine her wedding and got really excited. She just couldn't believe something this good was happening to her.


	2. The approval

Harry was watching Ginny as she made plans with her mum. She practically glowed talking about their wedding. He could only imagine what she would be like when their wedding day finally came. Harry excused himself, cleared his dishes, and Disapperated to Ron and Hermione's home.

* * *

He arrived on the porch and knocked on the door. Hermione came to the door and greeted Harry with a warm hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Hello Harry. What brings you here this morning?"

"Well, actually I was wondering if I could have a word with Ron. I won't keep him too long."

"Is everything ok? Is anyone hurt?" Hermione questioned.

"No No No. Nothing like that, I just wanted to talk with him."

"Oh, ok come in then won't you?"

"Yeah sure."

"RONALD!" Hermione yelled up the stairs. "Harry is here he says he wants to talk to you."

"Coming dear" Ron said with a hint of sarcasm.

He came down the stairs moments later. Hermione slapped him in the back of the head for his sarcastic little bit.

"Hello mate is everything okay?" Ron said.

"Hey. Yeah everything is okay, just wanted to talk that is all."

Hermione could tell that Harry just wanted to talk to Ron so she left the room going upstairs to make the bed and gather up some laundry.

"Look mate, if this is about you and Ginny getting married I really couldn't be happier for you. Really. I actually glad that is you over any other git. I know you will take care of her and you love her. That is all that matters."

"Thank you mate, thank you it means a lot that you are approving of this."

"S'no big deal."

"Yes it is, thank you."

"You're welcome mate"

"I will see you at dinner say good bye to Hermione for me. I better get going, I didn't tell anyone where I was going. Bye"

With that Harry Disapperated back to the Burrow.

* * *

He landed in the kitchen where Ginny was sitting until Harry appeared scaring her.

"Harry! You scared me!"

Sorry love I didn't mean to."

"All is forgiven." she said as she pulled him into a long kiss.

They were disturbed by Teddy once again with Molly following closely behind. Ginny scooped up Teddy and kissed him on the forehead before setting him down in his chair. Harry just stood back watching her play with him until Molly set down a plate of food in front of him. Ginny giggled at Teddy as he tore into his food. Harry was wondering if they would ever have their own children and decided that he would ask Ginny that night.

* * *

**Gah sorry it has been a little bit since i have updated, I am still in school right now but there will be more updates over the summer hope to get alot of reviews this time the people who did review last time thank you it is greatly appreciated.**


	3. Sunday Afternoon

Ginny couldn't imagine being happier. Harry loved her and she knew it, she was planning her dream wedding and everyone around her was happy too.

She watched Teddy eat his breakfast and when he finished, she and Harry took him out to the garden to run and play.

After about ten minutes he was all muddy. For some reason he just loved it and he could always find mud. Harry thought it was quite funny but Ginny on the other hand was a little perturbed.

They went inside and Ginny gave Teddy a bath and put clean clothes on him. Harry then occupied Teddy as Ginny finished cleaning up in the bathroom.

When she finished, she found Harry, gave him a kiss, and scooped up Teddy because it was now time for lunch. Since it was the weekend, Arthur and George were home as well. Molly set down a big pot of French onion soup and three big loaves of bread.

Lunch was relatively quiet except everyone praising Molly for her delicious soup.

They finished and Harry went to lay Teddy down for his nap. He and Ginny went for a walk out by the lake near the Burrow.

They laid down a blanket and fell back just happy to be in each other's company. With full stomachs, the warm sun, and a light breeze, Ginny fell asleep in Harry's arm. She felt warm and safe there in that moment.

Ginny wakes up and roles over to reveal Harry just watching her sleep.

"Hey" she said.

"Hello. Did you have a nice rest?"

"I did actually. How about you?"

"I had a good nap too. What do you say we head back?"

"Nooooo, I just want to stay here forever."

"I know love but I think it is almost dinner time. How about we go looking for a small house or apartment tomorrow that way we can be alone more."

"MMMM that sounds wonderful."

And so they headed back to the Burrow and found out it was time for dinner.

Thank you all who have been reading this and reviewing I love you guys! Any way there will be more after next week for I have finals and then I am done with school. Bye Bye


End file.
